


Being Arrested is a Great Bonding Experience

by shoibee



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Shion the law abiding citizen (not), arguing dorks, cuz thats smart, then break back into jail, they got arrested, zero idea how to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoibee/pseuds/shoibee
Summary: Shion and Nezumi work on opposite sides of the law but still ended up doing a job together.Only that job went very wrong and the pair end up getting arrested.Despite the unfavorable situation they still find time to pointlessly argue with each other.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 46





	Being Arrested is a Great Bonding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Shion's some type of freelance detective and Nezumi is an assassin. 
> 
> This got started from a writing prompt which is pretty much what the first sentence is. 
> 
> I do have some idea of more of their adventures in this au but idk if I'll expand upon it.

“What part of I **don't** want to get _ shot and thrown in jail _ do you not understand?”

“It barely grazed you! And how was I supposed to know this would happen?”

“You’re the brains here,_ remind me again why I agreed to that _, you're the one who’s supposed to have a brilliant plan in mind.”

“I did!”

The two men were letting the officers lead them, too caught up in their argument to really think about the situation they were in. The officers showed them into the waiting cell and tried speaking to them but the pair didn't even acknowledge it.

“Well, obviously not, your _majesty,_ considering we are in jail.” The taller man crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he dropped onto the bench.

“I had everything planned to the tiniest details, Eve! It should've worked!” The other was now pacing the opposite wall, gesturing angrily with his hands as he spoke.

“Well something went wrong and _ I _followed the plan.”

Shion froze and turned his head toward Nezumi, raising a brow. “Are you insinuating that I messed up my own plan..?”

_ “No, of course not, I would never!” _

Shion dropped his hands and turned to fully face the other. “Sarcasm is very unbefitting right now.”

_ “Why on earth would you think that?” _

“We’re already going to jail, there is nothing stopping me from punching you,” Shion spoke as he walked over so that he was in front of the raven-haired teen, looking down at him.

Nezumi looked up, unimpressed. “Actually, I think the cuffs do a lovely job of that.”

“...”

“Not so smart now, are we, hmm?” Nezumi leans a bit closer to Shion, smirk on full power.

Shion suddenly shot forward so that they were almost nose-to-nose, “I will bite you.”

“Hah?!” Nezumi leaned back against the wall but Shion followed. His smirk turned into a small frown, frustration lining his face. They continued with this odd staring contest of theirs until they heard a throat being cleared. Shion jumped away with half a mind to look embarrassed. Nezumi just sat up straight once more as they both turned to face the officer that was now standing in front of the holding cell, keys in hand.

The two glanced at each other with confused looks before looking back. The officer didn't seem to feel inclined to explain anything as they just walked to the door and opened it.

“Alright kids, you're free to go, hope I’ll never see you again.”

“Huh..?”

“What?!”

The officer gave a deep sigh and pressed his temple. “Look, I really don't want to deal with you two any more than I’ve already had to. You’re both free to go, bail’s paid, nothing left on your records. Now give me your hands so you can leave.”

Shion and Nezumi were even more confused now but did as they were told. And, to the surprise yet delight of the officers, they didn't bicker anymore on the way out. 

They were almost out the door when Shion stopped suddenly, causing Nezumi to crash into his back.

“Hey- what gives?”

“What about our personal effects?”

The officer looked even more done with everything now. He looked toward Shion, but Shion just kept his ground looking right back. The officer finally gave in with another sigh.

“Sorry, both of your personal items are to be kept by us, bail did not include them.”

“Well, then what do we need to do to get them back.”

“...I’m afraid you can't. Everything’s been officially detained by our station due to certain… contents of your items.”

Nezumi’s look went from bored to deadly in one second. The officer flinched at the sudden hostility, even Shion looked like he was promising death to a certain degree. The officer looked between them nervously before continuing.

“Look, if you want to get arrested again, by all means… Otherwise please head on out.”

Nezumi gave one more glare to them before turning and heading straight out. Shion looked back towards him before looking back to the officer confused. He looked between them a few more times before following Nezumi, picking up his pace a bit to catch up.

At seeing the two finally leave the officer let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Despite the two bickering like a married couple they gave off a certain… feel that just made you constantly on edge. And if looks could kill, Eve would have most certainly killed him.

* * *

“Nezumi! What are you doing?”

They had made their way back to the car by now and Nezumi was turning the thing inside out. He turned to look back at Shion, frown on his face.

“What happened to the code names?”

“Why does it matter if we’re alone? I used ‘Eve’ in front of the officers, didn't I?”

“It matters because half the country wants me thrown in jail. Computer?”

Shion groaned and opened the back door, then reached under the seat, pulling out his spare computer. “Here.”

Nezumi grabbed it and set it on the car’s roof, immediately typing away. Shion kept his gaze on the other but Nezumi was silent.

“Care to inform me of our plan?”

“How do you know I'm making a plan.”

“Nezumi…”

Nezumi was silent for a few more moments before gesturing at the screen. Shion gave up in his hope for an explanation and looked. On the screen, various blueprints and maps had been pulled up; building layouts, security placements. There were even staff schedules pulled up.

“You're going to break into the police station??”

“**We** are going to break into the police station.”

“We? Why is there a ‘we’ Nezumi, I'm not a criminal-”

“Shion,” Nezumi stopped what he was doing and turned to face the shorter man, face deadpan. “You were arrested not even half an hour ago.”

“Which is why we shouldn't just break back in-”

“Okay, first of all, that arrest was a fluke,” Nezumi gave him a pointed look that left no room for argument. “Secondly, you got arrested while helping me, a known assassin, on a job.”

“I-”

“You might as well consider yourself an honorary criminal, Shion. Besides, do you really love the law that much? So stifling.”

“...”

Nezumi gave a small smirk in victory before turning back to the computer only to half turn his head again to look at Shion. “Oh, and you don't really have to come, but don't expect me to get your stuff for you.”

With that Nezumi once more focused on his plans. Shion just looked at him defeated. He didn't think that Nezumi would really leave his things behind, they were quite important after all. But whether Nezumi would get them for _ him _ though is a whole other debate.

“...What’s the plan,” Shion spoke reluctantly but firm in his decision.

“There the Prince we all know and love.” Nezumi gave him a side glance with a cheeky smile, causing Shion to give a small pout. They turned back to business, Nezumi gave a brief rundown to Shion and let Shion’s memory do the work for the layout of the building.

“And the next shift change is in about five minutes, let’s go.”

“Five minutes?? We’re fifteen minutes from the station!”

“Better get going then, your highness.”


End file.
